happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Jailhouse Rock
Jailhouse Rock is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the ABC series Happy Days, also the 46th overall episode in the series. The episode was written by Bob Brunner and directed by Arthur Fisher. It was originally aired on October 21, 1975 on ABC-TV. Synopsis Richie and company challenge a curfew that is being enforced by Officer Kirk. Plot summary Because the high school was vandalized, Officer Kirk imposes a curfew. Richie suggests that they demonstrate against the curfew, get arrested, and fight it in the courts. While Richie, Potsie, and Ralph are in the restroom at Arnold's discussing their plans, the lights go out, and they discover they are locked inside after Arnold closes up for the night. Richie comes in to talk to Potsie and Ralph at Arnold's. Richie has Howard's Leopard Lodge hat washed while he is out of town in Cleveland at the Greater Midwest Putty and Plaster Symposium. Officer Kirk comes in and announces a 10:00PM curfew after windows were broken at the high school the night before. Richie suggests breaking the curfew and taking it to court. Fonzie tells the guys about Elvis' train (Elvis was drafted and the train that is taking him to the army will pass through their town) for a place to meet depressed chicks. Howard returns home and Richie tells him about their plan and demonstration against the curfew. The elections for Howard to be Grand Poobah are in two days. Richie and the guys talk in the restroom and Richie says he has to back out of the plan. They see that Arnold installed a pay toilet to recoup some of his lost business and the lights go out and they are locked inside Arnold's. Richie tries breaking into the jukebox with a butter knife to make a call on the pay phone and Kirk walks in. Ralph throws the change from the pay toilet box up into the air when he sees Kirk. Arnold drops the robbery charges, but Kirk still has them on the curfew law. Kirk also arrests Howard for wearing a funny hat and puts everyone in jail. Fonzie visits after taking Marion to the jail on his motorcycle. Kirk releases them, but Richie and Howard stay to fight the curfew. Marion visits and then leaves. Fonzie tells Richie about the Elvis' train and Howard doesn't win the election. Image gallery HD ep 3x7 - Jailhouse Rock.png HD ep 3x7 - Kirk arrests Ralph and the guys.png HD ep 3x7 - Officer Kirk's curfew.png HD ep 3x7 - Richie tells his parents about curfew.png HD ep 3x7 - The guys talk about curfew.png HD ep 3x7 - Fonzie warns Richie and Potsie about curfew.png HD ep 3x7 - Richie and Potsie.png HD ep 3x7 - Fonzie in his office.png Happy_Daysqq00_03_07qq00017.jpg Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham Guest starring/Recurring cast *Ed Peck as Officer Kirk *Pat Morita as Arnold Takahashi * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 3 Category:Happy Days episodes